


oc drabbles & stuff

by fairicore



Category: Original Work
Genre: just posting my oc brain rot so it doesn't collect dust in my google docs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairicore/pseuds/fairicore
Summary: just dumping my various oc drabbles and fics for me and my friends genshin ocs!
Kudos: 1





	1. basic info

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magikwarps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikwarps/gifts).



Basic Info:  
Dima  
Snezhnaya  
Birthday: 2/22 Fatui, Currently assigned to Inazuma  
Codename: Gatto Electro  
Polearm  
Support/Tank

Personality:

Lore: 

Backstory:

Dima’s parents were not the happiest couple, even before Dima had been born. Sold to Budimir by her own parents, Ania slowly became more resentful of him and her life. Dima however was the sole good thing she would ever come into contact with. When she laughed, he laughed. When she cried, Dima cried. The two were inseparable, but this caused Budimir to become blinded by jealousy, and thus led to Dima’s mom abandoning him with his father at the tender age of 4. At least, that’s what Budimir had told him anyways. After his mother’s abrupt disappearance Dima stopped talking/willingly interacting with those around him, developing selective mutism. No matter how loud Budimir yelled at him, how hard he hit him, Dima would not speak, and instead silently sobbed at the violence. Starting to grow tired of the boy’s behavior, Budimir brought his own mother to raise the kid, who Dima affectionately nicknamed Baba. Hesitant at first, Dima soon warmed up to the older woman, her becoming the sole person he would speak to until he eventually grew out of his mutism. Baba helped with Dima’s growth and care, even making a point to teach the boy sign language should he ever need to communicate with someone and his baba was not there. Dima loved his grandmother and when his grandmother had passed away shortly after his 16th birthday, the boy was crushed. The sole momentum left to him by her was a dull violet gem, to which his father threw at him while the boy was mourning. Upon picking it up to inspect it, the gem soon lit up to a bright purple, Dima dropping the vision suddenly as a surge of electricity coursed through him. Dima decided to pocket the oddity without mentioning the incident to his father and waited for his opportunity to get escape. Then, one fateful day the Fatui had come to his village looking for recruits, and without even saying goodbye Dima left behind his father and his village to join the fatui. 


	2. first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akima first kiss make brain go brrr ft. childe

Rose-colored irises curiously observe the smaller man in front of him, Dima’s head tilting ever so slightly. 

Akio had been telling him a story, however he was finding it hard to focus after the conversation he had with his superior and only friend mere hours ago. 

* * *

“Lord Childe, are you busy?” A familiar monotone voice rang out, causing the harbinger to nearly jump out of his chair. 

“D-Dima?! What’re you doing here?” He stammers, eyes widening the sight of the lower ranked agent. Usually he was the one to initiate any sort of communication between them.

“I need.. advice.” Dima says quietly. However Childe hears him clearly, a smirk crossing his face at this. 

“Oh? I’m honored you thought to come to me. What’re you seeking advice on, comrade?” 

Dima looks at him hesitantly before taking a few careful steps forward, the slightest hint of red tinted his cheeks. 

“Have you ever kissed someone?” 

All he received in response to this was a burst of laughter, the harbinger lifted a finger to his eye to wipe away any tears that might have built up. 

Dima looks at his superior quizzically, unsure of what he had said that had been so funny. 

“Are you serious? That’s what this is about?” Childe wheezes out in between fits of laughter, the ginger grabbing onto the sides of the table to support himself. After a couple minutes his laughter subsided, the youngest harbinger managing to calm down before bringing his gaze back to Dima. 

Roseate hair shuffled lightly as the agent simply nodded his head in response. 

“I think Aki wants to kiss me, but I’ve never kissed someone before.” He says, dull tone eventually trailing off as he finds sharp crystal blue eyes aimed at him. “You seem like you’ve kissed a lot of people so I thought I’d ask you for advice..” 

The usually stoic man flinches at the snort emitted from the ginger only a few feet away. 

“You know I’ve kissed Akio before, right? Well he’s kissed a lot of people if you kno—“

“I don’t really care.” Dima interrupts, not seeing how any of this could help him. 

“Oh? Getting a little jealous aren’t we?” Childe teases, his sharp gaze nearly devouring Dima. 

“Jealous?” He echoed, unsure if what he’s feeling could be described as such and his gaze falls to the floor.

“I get.. a weird feeling in my stomach when I think about Aki. Not jealousy.. it feels like I ate some crystal flies and they won’t stop fluttering around.” Dima murmurs.

“You know you remind me of an old friend from Liyue.” Childe muses, before clearing his throat. 

“Listen, Akio isn’t the type of guy to get cold feet. Next time you see him just go up to him and kiss him.” Childe explains, growing bored of the conversation. He really didn’t sign up to be a couples therapist. 

“I see..” Dima looks up at Childe as he soaks up every word that leaves the fellow snezhnayan’s mouth. 

“Do you need anything else? Maybe questions about how Akio is in bed?” The ginger purrs, grinning slyly. 

Dima shakes his head at this, “No thank you lord Childe.” He murmurs out, before slowly exiting. 

* * *

“Dima, are you even listening to me?” Akio asks with a huff, looking at the taller man with faux annoyance.

Dima snaps out of what dream-like trance he had been in and let out a soft “Mhmm.” Before blinking a few times and turning his attention back to Akio.

“Aki..” He murmurs out, violet hues darting up immediately.

“Is everything okay? You’re acting strange.” 

Dima ignores the question, instead using a free arm to gently grab Akio’s side and pull him closer.

“Wh—“ 

Before Akio could finish that word, he was immediately met with a pair of lips connecting to his own for a brief moment. 

Dima and Akio stand there, lips pressed together for what seems like ages until Dima eventually decides to pull away.

“Wh—What was that for?” Akio splutters, face bright red. Dima starts to open his mouth to reply but before he could get anything out the smaller man loses his balance.

With quick reflexes, Dima tightens his grip on Akio’s side and pulls him closer.

“Are your feet okay? Did they get cold?” He asks, looking over Akio worriedly.


	3. blueberry eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday @magikwarps! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from blueberry eyes by max

"Aki.” 

Akio lets out a dull “Mmhm..” in response, the inazuman still trying to hold on to what little sleep he was able to get. Although sharing a bed with Dima had its obvious perks, the taller man did tend to move in his sleep, and was a known blanket thief.

“Aki..” The voice calls out again, a hand gently brushes against his shoulder. 

“Give me five more minutes..” Akio slurs out, rolling himself over to face the opposite side of the bed. 

“Aki.. please get up.. it’ll get cold if you don’t.” Dima says, patiently waiting by Akio’s side of the bed. 

It’ll get cold? Akio’s interest and slight concern was piqued at this. Drowsily raising his head, the yakuza member squinting his eyes as he tries to make out the shape of his partner and.. a tray? 

“Dima?” Akio shoots the roseate hair man a quizzical look, trying to investigate the tray in his grasp however Dima managed to strategically hold it above his direct line of sight. 

Shifting the tray in one hand, Dima still holds it above, however leans the rest of his body forward and plants a kiss on Akio’s cheek. 

“Good morning Aki..” Dima murmurs affectionately, the corners of his mouth tugging upward as he pulls away. 

“Good morning, Koneko-chan.” Akio purrs out, a smile slowly growing on his face. 

“I thought there was something you wanted to give me?” He teases, propping his back upward with a few pillows scattered about. 

Dima’s mouth drops to an ‘o’ shape, and he slowly brings the tray down forward. 

“I tried to make you breakfast in bed.. but I don’t think I did it well..” He murmurs, eyes glancing over the pitiful plate of food. 

The tray in question featured a small vase with a few horsetails, a single glaze lily the centerpiece of the small bouquet. On the plate of food crammed next to the vase there were a wide assortment of two misshapen pancakes (a food that Dima had introduced to them their first morning after), two over cooked eggs, and finally two near perfect pieces of bacon. 

Akio takes a moment to soak the scene, before finding himself unable to hold back the wide smile breaking out on his face.

“Dima, it looks amazing.” He says earnestly, violet hues sparkling as he picks up the vase of flowers to investigate them. 

“You.. you mean it?” His voice wavers, rose color eyes widen to their full capacity. 

“Of course I mean it.. but what’s the special occasion?” A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. 

“Aki.. it’s your birthday. I wanted to do something special for you..” A soft smile settles on the feline’s face as he leans down and goes in for another kiss on the latter’s cheek however Akio turns his face last minute to meet Dima’s lips with his own. 

Grinning through the kiss, the two remain like that for a few minutes, before a loud growl disrupts the tender moment. 

“I hope there’s more where this came from..” Akio states innocently, looking over Dima and lets his tongue swipe over his lips. 

Something told Dima that he was not talking about the food.


	4. welcome to my playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dima gets turned into a kid by an abyss mage

“I could’ve handled this on my own.” Akio states matter-of-factly with a sharp exhale, purple hues narrowed. 

“I didn’t have any missions of my own.. besides, what if something happens to you..” A taller man counters, the slightest hint of a frown on his face as he walks along his companion’s side. 

Akio sighs at this, he didn’t need a babysitter. He goes to open his mouth to argue this further however a familiar sinister laugh can be heard, slowly closing in on the pair. 

“Abyss mage.” The two say in near unison, before summoning their weapons and standing in their respective fighting positions. 

As if right on queue, the Abyss mage made its presence known with another hollow cackle, muttering cantations and lifted its staff. 

“Aki, get behind me.” Dima ordered, sparks of electricity bouncing off his fingers and spear. 

Akio was a little too late at hearing this, as he steps forward summoning bubbles of hydro to wear down the mage’s shield. 

Dima frowns slightly as he darts forward, jabbing at the shield with the full force of his spear but his attacks seemingly had no effect. 

The abyss mages only laughs at their attempts, chanting more and tosses a few fireballs directly at Dima. 

The feline manages to dodge them effortlessly, while his opposite uses this as a chance to slam his claymore into the shield, effectively shattering it. 

The mage stands there for a moment, dazed by the attack, before slowly going to raise its’ staff once more however a slash of water interrupts its attack. 

Dima joins in, stabbing the ground with his spear and unleashing a surge of electro that spread throughout the area. 

Akio winces from the attack, Dima looking over at him with a concerned gaze. 

“Aki I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—“ Dima cuts himself off as Akio turns to give him his full attention, neglecting the enemy behind him. 

The mage lets out another cackle, hopping back onto its feet and raising its staff above its head as it prepared another attack. 

“Aki, behind you.” Dima shouts, darting forward and uses his free hand to shove his partner out of the way.

“Dima!” Akio shouts out, reaching out for the feline-like male however all he could grasp at was the air between them. 

A large sphere of pyro hits Dima with a hiss, Akio only being able to watch in horror as the larger man seemingly is engulfed into his own clothes, leaving a pile on the floor.

Akio stands there wide-eyed, before narrowing violet hues and clenching his claymore. “You’re going to regret that,” He seethes, hitting the mage with full force, a wave of hydro raining down on the mage.

It lets out a yelp of pain, before holding an arm up in a pleading way. “W-Wait!” It wails out. 

“Don’t you want to check on your pal there?”

Akio holds his claymore with a steady hand, perplexed at the suggestion, and briefly glances over to where Dima had landed, noticing something wriggling from underneath the clothes. 

“What the hell..” He says to himself, but decides to check it out after he took care of this mage. Returning his gaze back to the enemy, Akio swears under his breath as he notices that the perpetrator has conveniently vanished. 

“Fuck.” He mutters, putting his claymore up with a frustrated sigh. 

He quickly makes his way over to the pile of clothing on the ground, his jaw nearly drops to the floor.

Managing to claw himself free from several folds of fabric much too large, sat a little boy, no older than 5 with choppy pink hair, white ears that lay flat against his head, and very familiar rose colored orbs. 

The boy briefly makes eye contact with violet hues, before letting out a whimper and attempting to shrink further into the fabric. 

“Dima?”

The child flinches, however doesn’t break eye contact as tears start to collect at the brim of his eyes. 

“It’s okay. It’s just me, Akio.” The navy haired man says in a soft tone, however he couldn’t help but frown at the look of confusion that flashed in the small child’s face. 

“Dima, do you know who I am?” 

The boy studies the now older man for a few seconds, before promptly shaking his head. 

Akio’s frown deepens. 

“Do you know how old are you?” 

Shrunken Dima mimics Akio’s frown at this question, holding up a chubby hand and slowly counting off on his finger. After adding and placing some fingers down, he eventually settles with a full hand, hesitantly holding it up. 

Shit, so he is five. 

“Do you know where you are?” 

The miniature roseate hesitates again with this response, but quickly shakes his head. 

Well, this isn’t good at all. 

Akio lets out a quiet sigh, before squatting down next to the child, who scoots back a few centimeters, nearly slipping on his palms. 

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” He reminds reassuringly, but the look on the boy’s face did not change. 

Instead, he turns his attention to the clothes that kept trying to slip off his shoulder to reveal lightly bruised skin. 

Akio’s eyes widen, a hand reaches out but instantly recoils when he sees the panicked look on Dima’s face.

“Dima..” He says softly, however the boy ignores him. 

“Here— Let me help.” He slowly inches closer to the boy, slowly extending a hand.

The boy looked at him nervously, but after a few minutes of mulling over he places a shaky hand within Akio’s palm. 

Akio helps the shrunken feline off the ground, which nearly all articles of clothing instantly fall off and pool at his feet. 

The navy haired man lets out a soft hum as he buttons up the collared shirt Dima usually dawned as far as it would go, the shirt less like a shirt and more in likeness to a dress. 

Well, it was better than nothing. 

The boy remains still as Akio sifts through and collects the remainder of Dima’s belongings at his feet, eventually coming across the feline’s vision. 

The miniature Dima’s eyes light up, his frown dropping into an ‘o’ shape as he stared at the vision. 

‘What’s that?’ 

Akio stares at the kid dumbfounded for a moment, watching the chubby hands signing the question. 

He remembers Dima taking the time to teach him sign language, but he never knew that Dima had known the language since he was this young. 

“This is a vision,” The older starts, lowering his hand so the boy could get a better look at it. 

‘Baba has one like that she used on Mama before..’ 

Akio gaze flickers from the vision to child, trying to hold back the frown that threatened to befall on his face. 

Dima rarely spoke of his past, but something in the way he signed in regards to his mom broke the navy haired man’s heart. 

“Wanna see something cool?” Akio asks, the sight of an almost smile on the boy’s face helped overcome the urge of his frown. 

Shoving Dima’s vision into one of his pockets, he sets aside the remaining possessions and once again squats down near the youth who surprisingly doesn’t recoil. 

Opening his palm, he summoned a ball of hydro letting it spin around. 

Dima steps closer, chubby hands softly press themselves onto the now older man’s thigh for support as he leans forward to marvel at the display. 

He stares at it wide-eyed in wonder, a small hand eventually raising itself to reach out to touch it but instantly draws back. 

Akio lets the hydro sphere spin for a few minutes longer, a warm smile settles on his face as he entertains the youth until a larger growl emits from the small boy.

Akio is immediately brought back to the current situation and breaks his concentration, the hydro sphere loosing shape and falling to the ground. 

“Dima are you hungry?” 

The boy didn’t answer, he still didn’t seem to trust Akio, but who could blame him. Akio’s smile falls and Dima’s gaze flickers to the floor. 

“It’s okay, I’m hungry too. Let’s get some food and comfortable clothes.” Small rose hues dart up, a slight frown on his face however it comes across as a pout. 

After standing around for a few minutes, eventually he nods his head in approval, and uses his free hand to grab a handful of Akio’s obi.

“This-“ Akio starts, and without any warning scoops the shrunken feline up into his arms, the boy letting out a squeak and freezes. “—Might be easier.” He says exhaling, shifting the boy in his grasp. 

Dima immediately tenses up, however the moment he was heaved upward he immediately wraps his arms around the older man’s neck tightly for dear life. 

“You’re okay.. It’s okay. I promise..” Akio repeats softly, letting him relax his grip before heading for the exit of the domain.

—

Dima had fallen asleep for the majority of the trek back, but rose hues slowly blinked open and his grip around the navy haired man’s neck tightened for a second before he settled back down with a content sigh.

Akio chuckles softly, finding it very hard not to fawn over the kid. Dima never mentioned he was this cute as a kid, however Dima never mentioned his past unless it was on his own terms. 

Shifting the boy’s weight into one arm, Akio mentally prepares himself as they approach him and his older brother’s shared home. 

Using a free hand, he slowly opens the door and peeks his head in, before deeming it to be safe and fully entering the doorway. 

Dima’s eyes widen in curiosity however he remains snuggled up against Akio’s chest, his arms tightening again as if he was trying to bring himself to Akio impossibly closer. 

“I think the coast is clear—“ Akio starts to whisper as he carefully closes the door and attempts to walk through the hallway. 

“What the fuck is that?”

A voice growls, similar violet hues shoot daggers at the pair, meanwhile crystal blue orbs light up as a taller ginger man leans upon Akio’s older brother shoulder for support. 

“Yo, Akio! Where have you been?” The red haired man chirped out, flashing a toothy grin before a sharp elbow collided with his lower abdomen and a groan was emitted from the man.

“Don’t touch me you filthy vermin.” Scaramouche growled, before turning to face his younger brother and the small boy. 

“Now— What is that, and why the fuck did you bring it here.” He asks, eyeing glancing over Dima with disgust. 

Scaramouche has always hated kids, even when he was considered one. 

“This..” Akio says slowly, contorting his body in a way the boy was more visible despite his attempts to bury his face into Akio’s collarbone. “..is Dima.” 

Scaramouche’s nose wrinkles upwards in disgust. Who know that irritating feline used to be such a cretan. 

Childe finally recovers, opening his mouth to as the important question of what happened however the smaller man immediately cuts him off. 

“So why is it in my house?” He says coldly, expecting Akio to remember his distaste of children, or any germ spreading mongrel for that matter. 

“We were exploring a domain and a abyss mage caught us off guard and this.. is the result.” Akio explains as Childe approaches, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Man, what a cutie! Who would’ve guessed our little Dima was this precious as a kid!” The harbinger exclaims, cooing at the boy who eventually raises his head from Akio’s neck but looks down shyly. 

Reaching a hand out, Childe lightly squeezes Dima cheek, the actual child flinching at the touch. 

“Oh? My bad little guy, your dearest big brother didn’t mean to scare you.” He says chuckling lightly, and tousles the mop of pink hair. 

The boy’s gaze darts to Akio, before releasing his grip around his neck. 

‘It’s okay.’ 

He signs out, blushing lightly, however Childe doesn’t take notice. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question to why it’s here in my home.” Scaramouche huffs out, crossing his arms tightly. 

“Nii-san, where was I supposed to bring him? I wasn’t going to wait around in that domain for him to turn back normal.” Akio points out, annoyance in his tone. Violet hues narrow as his brother’s gaze met his own.

“Well take it somewhere else, I don’t need any little creatures messing up my home.” 

“He’s a child, not a creature.” 

“Aha! Why don’t you come stay with me instead?” The ginger interjects, smiling wryly as Scaramouche looks at his coworker intensely. 

“It’ll be so much fun, Akio-kun.~ We can play house, I’ll be the papa an-“ Before Childe could finish he was abruptly cut off by a swift punch to his gut, leaving the now tallest man keeling over. 

“Leave my brother out of your sick fantasies you sack of shit.” Scaramouche hisses, glare lingering on Childe before his gaze softens ever so slightly when raised to look at Akio. 

“You two are staying here, I forbid you from going anywhere with him.” He orders, not bothering to check on the youngest harbinger who was still recovering. 

“Yes, Nii-san.” Akio says sweetly, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. 

He briefly glances down at the weight in his arms, only to be met with rose irises staring at him.

“Just.. keep that thing in your room until that shitty cat returns back to normal.” Scaramouche mutters out, feeling a headache start to bud. 

“Oh.. and Tartaglia, get the fuck out of my house.” The smaller man sighed sharply, before disappearing to the back part of the house. 

“Let’s grab you one of Nii-san’s shirts. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Akio says half to himself and half to Dima, who only acknowledged him with a nod. 

Swiftly sneaking into Scaramouche’s private quarters, Akio snatches an old shirt his brother wouldn’t immediately notice missing and continues to carry Dima back to his room. 

Once there, he gently closes the door with his free hand, flashing Dima a warm smile as he catches the boy staring at him. 

The miniature roseate blushes at this, gaze adverting. 

“Let’s get you into something more-“ Before Akio could complete his statement, the child started squirming within his grasp. 

“Dima, settle down. I’ll put you down in a second.” 

The boy shakes his head, using both arms to push himself away from Akio’s chest. 

“What’s gotten into—“ 

A puff of white smoke suddenly erupts, the weight in Akio’s arms knocking him onto the floor. 

His back collides with the hardwood, Akio squints his eyes to find a figure that was definitely not child sized hovering on top of him.

“—You..” The smoke finally clears out and the inazuman finds himself face to face with a fully grown feline, who looked to be just as confused as he was. 

“Aki.. what are we doing here in your room.. and why is my chest so tight..” He asks, looking down to find his shirt fully buttoned up, and missing some other things on. 

Akio’s eyes follow the roseate’s gaze as his words trail off, before his face turns bright red and he brings two hands to cover his face. 

“Worry about your shirt later, p-put some pants on first!” He stammers out, rolling over to his side. 

“Aki.. where are my pants?”


	5. a little jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhehee jealous dima

Dima’s white ears flicker, the taller man narrows his gaze as he watches the man in front of him carefully. 

“Oh it’s been so long Akio! We really should catch up sometime, maybe over a drink?” 

Dima felt his fist clench, his gaze softening slightly to look over his hand curiously. 

If they are just friends.. then why.. then why did he feel this way. 

He couldn’t put into words how he felt, just that his whole body felt tight. His clothes, his skin, and his heart especially.

He lifts rose colored hues to look over the inazuman beside him, the feline feeling slightly at ease by the sight of his companion.

The stranger before him lets out of a boisterous laugh, playfully shoving Akio to which the smaller man quietly chuckled along with, Dima feeling that tightness begin to stir in his chest again.

Pink orbs narrowing, he slowly wraps an arm around Akio’s waist, gently pulling him closer as he makes eye contact. 

Violet hues flutter upwards as Akio is caught off guard by the motion, his mouth opening to question the snezhnayan. 

“Aki.. let’s go.”

His voice his low, the supposed friend of Akio’s flashing a quick look of annoyance. 

Akio didn’t seem to see it, Dima notes. It must’ve been directed at him. 

“Come on, we are just catching up, right Akio?” The friend says, laughing lightly. “You should stay for a little bit longer.” The friend goes to reach for Akio’s hand, however Dima pulls him back quickly. 

“Aki, I want to go home.” 

Face filled with a mix of worry and confusion, Akio nods his head compliantly and flashes Dima a smile which sends the roseate’s heart into a frenzy. 

“Okay, we’ll go.” He says simply, and turns to the friend, “I’ll have to pass on the drink, but it was nice to see a familiar face,” and flickers his gaze back up to his boyfriend’s. Before their eyes could meet Dima immediately glances away and tightens his grip around Akio’s waist as they walk away.

—

“Do you want to talk about earlier?” Akio’s voice rings out clearly, Dima rolling over on their shared bed to sprawl out on his partner’s lap. 

He lets out a muffled “Mrmpht,” and attempts to bury his face in Akio’s thigh however he is blocked by a hand that cups his cheek. 

“Use your words.”

“Didn’t like that guy.. seeing him made my chest tight.” Dima mutters out, relaxing his head into Akio’s hand.

“Tight?” Akio asked, taking a thumb and gently rubbing it back and forth on Dima’s cheek. 

“Yeah.. right here.” He says, flopping over onto his side and brings a hand to point at his heart. 

“When I saw him touch you, it got tight.. and I kind of wanted to punch him.”

He feels his face grow hot, rose-colored eyes darting up to see the inazuman struggling to hold his laughter back. 

“Dima, were you getting jealous? Over that guy?” He asks, unable to stop the light laughter that escaped his lips.

“Jealous?” Dima echoes, looking at Akio curiously. 

“There’s nothing to worry about, Koneko-chan, I’m all yours.” He hums warmly, pinching Dima’s cheek affectionately. 

“Mmm..” Dima replies, a smile on his face as he nuzzles Akio’s hand.


	6. yes i do the cooking, yes i do the cleaning…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> himbo in a maidoutfit, what will he do?

“Nya..”

“No, say it with more emphasis. Ya know like.. Nya~.”

“Nya..~” The roseate murmured, as he brought two fists curled in a paw like shape to his face. 

“That was perfect!” Childe praises in between the snickers that escaped his lips, the ginger finding it hard to keep himself composed. 

“Lord Childe can I go n—“

“Ah, that’s not what you’re supposed to call me, remember?” The youngest harbinger scolds, clicking his tongue as he wags a finger in Dima’s face. 

“Meowster Childe..” Dima corrects himself, gaze casting to the ground in embarrassment. His ears flickering at the sound of footsteps grower near. 

The feline takes a step forward to greet the familiar face but a arm blocks his direct path. 

“Turn around, don’t move until I tell you too. That’s an order.” The harbinger whispers, his eyes narrow mischievously as Dima has no choice but to listen.

A sly grin on his face, Childe turns to face Akio as the inazuman wearily approaches. 

“Ah, Akio my dear friend!” He says cheerily, greeting the smaller with a hearty pat on the back. 

Akio narrows his eyes in suspicion, lightly brushing off his hand as he clears his throat. “What did you do?” He asks curtly, crossing his arms firmly. 

Childe’s smile freezes in place, he didn’t expect Akio to see past his motives so easily. Maybe he was loosing his touch. 

“Hm? I haven’t the slightest clue what you’re talking about.” He says, trying his best to play dumb. “Is it so hard to believe I just wanted to surprise my dearest friend.”

“I think you do, you are always up to something—Surprise?” Akio states matter-of-factly, however cutting himself off mid-sentence as his curiosity was immediately piqued at the mention of a ‘surprise’.

“I knew that would interest you.” The harbinger says, smirking.

“Turn around, like how we rehearsed.” 

“What’re you talking about—“ 

Before Akio could finish that question Dima slowly turns to face the pair, a light rose tint to his cheeks as he avoids eye contact with either man before him. 

“Greetings Meowster Nyakio..” He mutters, feeling his face grow hotter as violet orbs stare at him intensely. 

Akio couldn’t bring his gaze to look away, his own skin growing more flushed as he had slowly soaked everything in. He wasn’t sure how Childe manages to blind him to the point where he didn’t notice his own boyfriend standing in front of him, nor how he had gotten Dima to agree to this. 

“D-Dima?” 

“It’s.. Di-nya..” The taller man murmurs, feeling uncharacteristically shy as his keeps his focus on the ground. 

Akio steps forward to get a better look at his boyfriend while a fox-like laughter erupted in the background. 

Hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, Akio’s gaze glances over the crudely drawn cat whiskers on the man’s face, the cute black collar with an oversized bell, and the rest of his attire which consisted of a black maid’s outfit that’s skirt barely covered his thighs.. and a perfectly placed cat-shaped cutout where the feline’s chest was. 

Without any warning, Akio could feel something start to drip from his nose, the inazuman immediately bringing a hand to his face to help contain the red liquid but to also hide his face from further embarrassment. 

“Aki—Meoster, you’re bleeding.. I’ll grab you a tissue,” Dima says concern heavily laced within his tone. He whips around to look for something to help stop the bleeding, however this motion immediately flips up the lower half of the dress giving Akio a full view. 

Blood now seeping in between his fingers, Akio nearly jolts when a firm hand is placed on his shoulder. 

“You’re welcome~” The slightly taller inazuman hums out, flashing Akio a wink as another chuckle escapes his lips. 

“I’m going to kill you..” Akio’s eyes narrow into a tight glare, his voice is muffled by his hand still covering his face.


End file.
